Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power
Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power is the ninety-first episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki initiates Bankai, but Uryū Ishida completes the Bounts' portal, allowing them to enter Soul Society. Summary As Orihime Inoue heals Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, the Mod-Souls hear the sounds of Ichigo and Jin Kariya battling. Rukia Kuchiki suddenly gets up and states that she has to hurry on, despite her injuries. Before she can go though, someone appears and confronts the group. Kariya explains to Ichigo that long ago, Soul Society conducted experiments for unknown reasons. He states that the only thing that is known about these experiments is that Soul Society saw Humans only as research subjects. Kariya remarks that after looking through the records he found who was responsible for this, but he doesn't reveal who it was. He then explains that an accident from one of these experiments caused a huge explosion that created a new type of Human that was scattered throughout the world. He reveals that they were the Bounts and that at first, the Bounts were worried about how they would live in the Human World. He explains that they tried to hide their ability from the other Humans, but it was impossible and they were shunned by society. However, Soul Society soon offered the Bounts a chance to live with them, but Kariya reveals that it was, in reality, all a part of the Soul Society's plot. Kariya tells Ichigo that the cave they are currently in is where many of the Bounts tried to hide to escape persecution. He states that there are only a few of them left now and he asks Ichigo if he understands that the Soul Society tried to erase the Bounts from history. Kariya then states that he and the other Bounts won't let the Soul Society have an eternal future and that they'll annihilate the Soul Society. Ichigo tells Kariya that he won't be able to understand what the Soul Society did to them, but with even that excuse it doesn't give them a reason to take the lives of other Humans. Ichigo then picks up his Zanpakutō, and tells Kariya that he won't forgive him and fires off a Getsuga Tenshō at the Bount. However, Kariya easily deflects the attack with his arm and charges towards Ichigo, allowing him to stab his hand across Ichigo's chest. Kariya tells Ichigo that he doesn't have enough power to stop him, but Ichigo still tries to fight him. However, he is easily defeated by Kariya and Kariya tells Ichigo that the souls of Humans have increased his power. Ichigo thinks to himself that he was able to get this far because of everyone else and that he can't give up now. Ichigo struggles to get back up and tries to get his Zanpakutō, but Kariya picks it up instead. Kariya asks Ichigo how it would be like to be killed by his own Zanpakutō, but to the surprise of Kariya, Ichigo grabs his Zanpakutō and runs it through his own stomach. Ichigo appears in his inner world and is immediately confronted by Zangetsu. After they talk about Bankai, Zangetsu tells Ichigo not to be afraid and he asks why Ichigo fights and desires power. Ichigo states that he became a Shinigami to protect those close to him, and that by making a promise to his soul, he was able to achieve Bankai. Ichigo then asks Zangetsu to lend him his power and Zangetsu tells him to believe in his own power. Back in the cave, Ichigo is shown to be wielding Zangetsu instead of Kariya and he immediately activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. The two of them immediately begin battling again, but are interrupted when Maki Ichinose calls out to Kariya. Gō Koga tells Ichinose to be quiet and to control the Senkei gate as "he'll" be coming soon. Ichigo and Kariya continue battling, this time with the two of them fighting on equal ground. As this is happening, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi and Yoruichi Shihōin are shown running somewhere in the cave. Ichigo and Kariya decide to quickly finish up their battle, but before they can, a Quincy arrow is shot between the two of them. Uryū appears, along with Orihime, Rangiku, Yasutora Sado, Rukia, and the Mod-Souls. Ichigo notices Uryū in a different outfit than normal and he asks Uryū if his Quincy powers have returned. He tells him they haven't completely yet. Uryū then prepares to fire another Quincy arrow and Kariya tells him not to miss this time. Uryū suddenly appears behind Kariya and tells him that he didn't miss the last time. Kariya remarks that Uryū really has gained his powers back and he asks Ichinose if the preparations are complete yet. Ichinose tells him that they are and Koga opens up the gate. Ichigo begins to get worried, but Uryū tells him that the gate isn't open yet. Kariya then asks Uryū what he's going to do and Uryū points his Quincy arrow towards the gate to Soul Society. This leads the others to believe that Uryū is going to destroy the gate, but when he fires the arrow at the gate it ends up activating the gate. Kariya thanks Uryū, causing Ichigo to become confused and Uryū explains that the path to Soul Society is now open. He states that he knew this would happen because Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi told him about it, and that it would be impossible for the Bounts to enter Soul Society without them transferring their bodies into spiritual particles. Kariya states that this is the reason why he needed the Quincy and Ichigo yells at Uryū for going along with the Bounts' plan. Kariya states that he's thankful for Yoshino Sōma as not only did she give him the Bitto, she also led him straight to the power of the Quincy. Uryū tells Kariya not to misunderstand him as the only reason he opened the gate to Soul Society was so he could defeat him there. Kariya tells him it's pointless, but then invites the Shinigami and Quincy to go after him if they want. Kariya and the other Bounts then leave through the gate to Soul Society. As Ichigo asks Uryū what he's trying to do, Yoruichi and Hisagi arrive. Uryū explains to Ichigo that even though he regained his Bankai, it wouldn't have been enough to defeat all of the Bounts. In a flashback, Uryū is shown testing out his Quincy powers in front of Nemu, but he notes that his current power won't be enough to defeat Kariya and the other Bounts. Nemu tells Uryū that there are more spiritual particles in Soul Society and that over there, his power would be much higher. In the present, Uryū states that this is his reasoning for taking the battle over to Soul Society, but Yoruichi informs him that he's being ignorant as the Bounts also get stronger in Soul Society. Yoruichi then asks Uryū if he knows about the tool he's using that allows him to use his Quincy powers and Uryū states that he knows the tool can give out on him at any time. Yoruichi tells Uryū that what he has done may lead to the end of the world, but despite this, Orihime and Sado tell Uryū that what he did was fine. Ichigo then decides that they should head to the Soul Society immediately and Yoruichi remarks that it looks like the Soul Society will have to take responsibility for what they've done with the Bounts. Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa suddenly arrive, and they get angered at the fact that they couldn't stop the Bounts. Yoruichi tells Orihime and Sado that they should be able to get to Soul Society as well if they adjust the Senkai gate a bit. As Rangiku calls her captain, Ririn jumps onto Ichigo's shoulder and tells him that he'll need her since they need a Bount sensor. Kon states that he should probably head home, but Rukia tells him that he'll be all alone, causing him to remember all the torture he'll be put through by Yuzu Kurosaki and the others. Kon decides that he'll head to Soul Society as well and Rangiku tells the others that she just got permission to enter Soul Society. As they prepare to leave, Kariya and the other Bounts arrive in Soul Society and Kariya states that it's time for them to take their revenge on Soul Society. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya gets a call from Rangiku explaining her situation and that Ichigo and the others need permission to come into Soul Society. Rangiku then tells Hitsugaya not to use her new cup and the cup Hitsugaya is using suddenly breaks apart, causing the contents in the cup to ruin all of his papers. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Rematch (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * (flashback) * Shinigami techniques: * Fullbring used: * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) * Dolls summoned: * (flashback) Other powers: * * * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes